


I will always love you

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC Rule 63 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Dick Grayson Misses Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fights, Forgiveness, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Parents Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Soulmates Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: In au Jason Todd is a girl and named Jane Todd and she has the same fate has Jason did and she falls in love with Dick Grayson she's 16 her best friend is Artemis. Bruce is in love with Barbara Gordon who is much older than Dick who is 18





	1. Chapter 1

Jane's P. O. V 

I became good friends with Dick I hadn't told him my life before Bruce but I wanted to I just don't know how. Bruce was busy I'm at the park I looked at my phone 

"shit tomorrow is Grayson's birthday" I said

I tried to think of something to give him I saw a sign that had to the fair tonight I walked up and bought to tickets. I walked home I opened the door Dick was standing there

"I need to tell you something!" He said fast I rolled my eyes

"no time get ready" I said

"ready for what" he asked 

I smirked and ran he chased me I laughed I ran to the living room he tackled me, we both fell we both laughed he pulled the tickets put of my pocket he looked at the tickets he was about to kiss me, Bruce walked in Dick saw him

"hey Bruce" Dick said 

My eyes went wide shit we both got up Dick quickly put the tickets behind his back

"be here before midnight" Bruce said 

Me and Dick smiled and got ready. We were at the fair we both played games and rode Rollercoasters the fair was ending Dick looked at his phone 

"its only 10 you want to go the park and talk" Dick said

"uh sure" I said 

We both went to the park and sat on a bench Dick sat in front of me he smiled at me I smiled back

"thanks for tonight I had a lot of fun " he said 

"your welcome I did I did to " I said 

"I hope this isn't too personal" Dick said 

"shoot" I said 

"what happened to your parents.. I" you cut him off 

"no I need to get this off my chest.. My dad was abusive to me and my mom they were both bad with drugs my dad was arrested my mom was sick from drugs I.. Took care of her until.. She died.. Then I lived on the streets Bruce found me" I said

I didn't even know I'm crying I noticed

"sorry I just ruined your birthday" I said 

Drying my tears Dick got up he sat next to me he hugged me 

"you really are somthing Jane" Dick said

I hugged him tight he always made me feel safe we went home I opened my bedroom door 

"goodnight" Dick said

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and went to my room and called Artemis she answered

-"it's almost midnight this better be good" 

"problem with Dick" 

-"what!?" 

"I may cinda" she cut me off

-"yes! Finally your in love with Grayson!"  

"shut up!.. OK mabye a little but don't tell Wally" 

Artemis laughed

"did you put me on speaker again" 

-"yeah she did.. Don't worry I won't tell him" Wally said

"thanks guys I'll see you later" I said 

-"night Jane" they said

I hung up and went to sleep The next morning I nocked on Dick's  door 

" birdboy out before I kill you!" I yelled nocking he opened he was teary-eyed I saw his suitcase my heart sank Dick was leaving 

"why the hell didn't you tell me!" I yelled

"Jane" you cut him off

"why Dick why we promised never to keep secrets you you!!" I said mad

I pushed him he fell I started crying I ran down stairs not knowing or caring where I was going 

"Jane!" Dick yelled 

He ran after me we were inside the manor he cornered me and hugged me 

"when?" I asked 

"now" Dick said

I huffed Bruce walked in

"I see you finally told her" Bruce said

"I did.. Is Barbara coming" Dick asked someone nocked

"that's probably her know" Bruce said

Alfred let Barbara in she walked in and hugged Bruce and kissed him she hugged me and Dick. Dick grabbed his suitcase he put his suitcase in the back of his car me, Bruce, Alfred and Barbara were outside he hugged Alfred then Barbara he stood in front of Bruce Bruce hugged him 

"stay safe son" Bruce said 

He walked to me I felt teary-eyed he hugged me I hugged him tight why do I have to love him 

"I'm sorry" he said 

Dick let go of me he got in his car I watched until I couldn't see his car I started crying


	2. Chapter 2

A little over year later I'm at school today is my birthday the bell rang I ran out Bruce called

"yeah" 

-"happy birthday" 

"very funny why are you really calling me" 

-"Dick is home he is coming to get you don't kill him" 

I rolled my eyes I haven't seen Dick since he left over a year ago 

"has long has he hasn't been to arkham this hole time I think we're good " 

Bruce laughed he almost always laughed at my jokes

-"see you when you get home" 

"bye da.. I mean Bruce" I said

I quickly hung up

"well I almost fucked up" I said

Someone tapped my shoulder I grabbed his hand I saw him

"relax..its me Jane happy birthday " he said

I quickly let go of him 

"Dick" I said 

He smiled I rolled my eyes we both walked to the car and got in Dick pulled out and drove off 

Dick's P. O. V 

I didn't realize how much I really missed Jane until I saw her again Barbara called 

"hey momma B" 

"very funny Grayson" 

"what's going on?" 

"your dad got held up at work so you and Jane don't have to come home" 

"oh that sucks where are you" 

"at your dad's house I was waiting for him and he called saying that he would be late" 

"OK well I'll see what Jane wants to do" 

"bye son" 

I hung up 

"that was Barbara she said Bruce is stuck at work... So we don't haft to go home" 

She didn't say anything 

Jane's P. O. V 

I'm a little upset with Dick for leaving for so long he drove to the park he parked

"what are you doing?" I asked

"thought we could talk and watch the sunset"  

We both got out and sat on the grass I felt jitters I felt a cold breeze and shook a little

"here" Dick said 

He took his jacket off and gave it to me I put it on

"thanks Grayson" I said 

There was a long silence 

"so how was your year" Dick asked

"sucked yours" I asked

"lonely" Dick said

"you could have come home!" I said mad

"well I'm here now aren't I" Dick said

I wanted to yell at him he could tell

"I'm sorry Jane " Dick said

"why Dick a hole year and you..."Barbara texted me 

-your dad is here 

\- well come home

"Bruce is home" I said

"oh" Dick said and quickly got up we both walked to the car and left 

Dick pulled in at the house he opened my door we both walked in we were in the living room with Dick I'm still mad at him Bruce walked in

"your late" I said 

A little hurt that Bruce is consumed with work

"sorry Jane" Bruce said

I huffed he grabbed me 

"Bruce what are you doing!?" I asked

He carried me to the dinning room he put me down shocked had I saw a birthday cake was on the table Alfred standing over it Barbara walked in smiling

"happy birthday Jane" Bruce said 

I smiled and sat in front of my cake Wally and Artemis walked in 

"happy birthday"! "they said

" hey guy's" I said 

I hugged Artemis. Dick Wally and Artemis sat in front of me Bruce and Barbara sat next to me we all ate cake a month later Bruce and Barbara got married. That night I was getting ready for patrol I feel sick but ignored it I sat on the couch and started coughing Alfred walked in

"let us see what is on the telly tonight" Alfred said 

He turned the TV on and walked off

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" I said mad 

"then I wish you would miss Jane" Alfred said 

Bruce walked in I looked at him 

"taking a break every once and a while isn't a crime Jane.. So what are we watching?" Bruce asked

I smiled Bruce sat next to me I laid my head on his shoulder Alfred brought popcorn I fell asleep

Barbara's L. O. V 

I walked in from work I saw Jane and Bruce both asleep I smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Dick bought a apartment house to stay in Gotham I still won't talk to him about our fight Artemis and Wally got married I was the made of honor wall Dick was the best man they tried to get us to talk Barbara is pregnant. Weeks past it was pouring down rain I started missing Dick why do I have to love you. I went to his house I'm soaked and cold I was about to knock but I stopped why would he love me after how I treated him I started crying I sat in front of his door

Dick's P. O. V 

I need to see Jane I opened the door I saw someone quickly getting up and shutting the door 

"what the hell!?" I asked 

Jane's P. O. V 

"just shut up Grayson" I said

"Jane!?" he said 

"yes Grayson it's me" I said crying 

He tried to open the door I stopped him again

"Jane! Let me talk to you" he said 

I tied the door shut he couldn't open

"Dick just hear me out!" I yelled 

He stopped he leaned his head on the door 

"OK" he said

"look you and I both know that I've been a little bit of a bitch to you" I said

"not" I cut him off

"I'm sorry for that but you left with no explanation why you were going why I didn't hear a word from you in a year!" I yelled Dick took a deep breath 

"I needed to make it on my own alone without Bruce" he said 

"you could have least called me once" I said still crying 

"I know" he said 

I untied the door Dick slowly opened the door he was teary-eyed

"I'm in love with you Jane I.." I grabbed his collar and kissed him 

"I love you too " I said


	4. Chapter 4

Week later on patrol with Bruce I nocked the guards The Jocker was there with guards I nocked them out the jocker ran I chased him. Suddenly I blacked out.....

Bruce's P. O. V 

I blacked out when I gained consciousness The Jocker took Jane I searched for Jane but couldn't find her 

Jane's P. O. V 

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back The Jocker walked in with a crowbar laughing I tried to defend myself he hit me hard. I fell he hit me more I spit out blood he hit me harder on and on right and left he hit me. I started bleeding a lot Bruce is coming he wouldn't let me down The Jocker hit me harder and harder. I grunted but wouldn't scream I made myself not scream. The Jocker was leaving he laughed and opened the door

"please tell the big man I said hello" he said laughing he shut the door 

I grunted I moved my hands in front of me so I could open the door I limped to the door I felt my knees buckle I fell I used my arms to get to the door I made it I grabbed the handle but it was locked I turned and sat in front of the door in terrible pain I saw a bomb 10 seconds in that moment that painful horrible moment I knew he would be too late that Batman would be too late to save me I didn't cry I'm a failure they'll be disappointed in me what's going to happen to Barbara, Alfred, Bruce and Dick I thought about that night I went to Dick's house and kissed him for the first time I dropped a tear 

"I'm.. Sorry"... 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I ran and ran then the bomb went off fire everywhere I ran I ran more I found her body

"no.." I picked her body up

"Jane" Bruce said 

I carried her body home I layed her on the stretcher Alfred walked in I left to be alone I went to my room and locked the door I sat down on my bed and fought back tears 

Dick's P. O. V

I went to the manor to see if Bruce had any luck finding Jane I hurried there I walked into the batcave no! no! no! no! no! I ran to her laying on the stretcher she looks dead I started crying I felt for a pulse nothing I dropped to my knees crying I held her hand she's gone I felt out of breath from crying so hard 

"I'm.. so.. sorry" I said choking on my words 

Someone called me I ignored it then again and again I threw my phone I hit the ground in anger 

Wally's P. O. V 

I can't get Dick to answer my phone Artemis and I went to the Batcave we walked in my face turned to shock I heard Artemis scream and start crying I looked and see Dick on the floor crying hitting the ground I ran to him and grabbed his arms stopping him from hurting himself he cried and hugged me hitting my back 

"Dick" I said 

Dick's P. O. V 

The next day they buried Jane's body I stood there just looking Wally put his hand on my shoulder and his arm around Artemis. I lost it after her death I was never the same I tried hard but Jane's death broke me I was-am never really happy. A month later Barbara and Bruce had a baby they named him Todd after Jane's last name, Tim Drake found out my and Bruce's identity he came he made Bruce give him a chance helping him and becoming Robin 

Jane's P. O. V 

I'm alive Ra's al Ghul took my body wrapped me and placed my body in the Lazarus pit to reserect me he placed me in the Lazarus pit with a chain I was under the green water I jolted out of the water screaming. I took ripped off the wraps around my face I threw up water.  I ran out the guards tried to stop me. I punched them and ran I jumped out the window. I passed out.. after I woke up I walked for weeks I made it to Gotham. I stole food Jeans a jacket and boots I don't remember much except getting beaten by The Jocker I looked in a mirror my hair had a white streak I don't know why


	5. Chapter 5

Something happened to me after I came back I'm angry, I'm constantly having nightmares I found out The Jocker is alive and well. Bruce had done nothing to avenge my death and on top of all of it he replaced me months went I've been taking crooks out Bruce was looking for me he didn't know that I'm the Redhood one night Dick and Bruce were looking for me sitting in the helicopter  Dick shot something on the helicopter causing me to lose control of the helicopter I looked at him

"damn I almost thought you wouldn't show.. You want to dance let's dance!" I said 

I moved the plane sideways causing it to fall I jumped of on to a building Bruce stopped the plane I ran off  they chased me. Bruce threw a Batarang at me I dodged and ran inside I jumped out the window. I threw a Gass can up and shot it causing it to explode. I kept running. I jumped on airship and shot at them I jumped on a building and kept running. Bruce threw a line at my leg I quickly cut it  I grabbed a line and fell in. Bruce and Dick jumped in I set a bomb they ran Dick hurt his leg I got on my bike Bruce looked at me I turned

"you haven't lost your touch Bruce" I said 

The train moved I was already gone  

Barbara P. O. V 

Holding Todd in the Batcave with Bruce and Dick watching a video of Redhood wall Alfred bandaged Dick's leg 

"she got some moves and has much has I hate to belabor a point" Dick said 

"and still it is all often exactly what you do" Alfred said

" I'm chatty it's part of my charm what I'm saying here is our girl here has some skills she's been trained and trained well" Bruce paused the video were she cut the cable "like that she cut the cable before it went around her ankle you just don't do that that has to be practiced and learned" Dick said

"and then there's that knife" Bruce said 

"what about the knife" Dick asked

"you know many knives that can cut my lines" Bruce said

"not many" Dick said

"no not many" Bruce said

"well look we obviously have got ourselves a player" Dick said getting up

"oww" Dick said in pain 

"Alfred take him home" Bruce said

"Bruce I can still help" Dick said

"you already have.. Thank you go rest up" Bruce said

"OK well you know we're to find me if you need me" Dick said Alfred gave Dick crutches

" he did just thank me right" Dick said

"indeed he did sir" Alfred said

"bye mom bye Todd" Dick said 

"bye" Barbara said

Dick and Alfred left Bruce listened to her voice

"you haven't lost your touch" she said

Bruce played it over and over she said something we heard his name he jumped up he was shocked I covered her face 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I went to Ra's al Ghul I found out the truth that Jane is alive


	6. Chapter 6

Jane's P. O. V 

Ready to face him it was night Bruce in his suit he was at the place where I  had met him 

"hello.. So glad you could make it" I said he turned 

"this ends tonight.. All of it " Bruce said

"nobody knows that better than me" I said 

I grabbed my ninja nives and threw them at Bruce he dodged he jumped behind the dumpster he put boosters on it came to me fast I jumped over it he threw his line at my leg I fell

"you and your gadgets" I said 

I cut the line and shocked the line Bruce got shocked and yelled he threw mini bombs by my legs

"crap!" I said 

They went off I flew in the air I stabbed my knife in the wall. I jumped on the latter and ran up it was storming on the building. Bruce tackled me we fought I cut his belt off and cut his neck Bruce ran he grabbed me I fell Bruce walked over to me he grabbed me by my jacket. I grabbed his mask I ran back holding my knife

"look at you" I said 

I threw him his mask he caught it

"I guess we should keep it even" I said

I took my helmet off still wearing a mask to cover my eyes

"Jane" Bruce said

"yes" I said

"I don't want to fight you" Bruce said

"all evidence to the contrary" I said 

"please I can help you.. I know what happened" Bruce said 

"oh you got to talking to Ra's but does it make it easy for you to think that my dip in little fountain of youth turned me rabbed or is this just the real me" I said 

I kicked my helmet in front of him he stopped it with his foot I set off a bomb on your helmet it exploded we fought

"tell me what botheres you more that your greatest failure has returned from the grave or that I've become a better batman than you" I said 

Holding him by his neck he flipped me in front of him 

"your ruling through intimidation and murder your just another criminal "Bruce said  both fighting with the knife

" I'm what this city needs" I said 

I threw a cable at the statue wrapped it around Bruce causing him to fly back. I ran up and punched him Bruce lit a mach on my jacket caught on fire I threw it off. I threw my cable and jumped off Bruce grabbed my leg I landed on the side of the building I ran Bruce chaced me. I jumped in the window like I had planned Bruce jumped in we fought Bruce kicked me to the ground you broke the bathtub

"enuff its over" Bruce said 

I ran to him and hit him he pushed me to the the wall

"you say you want to be better than me but it won't happen.. not like this" Bruce said 

He pushed me threw the wall I fell back and hit the ground hard Bruce walked to me 

"I know I failed you but I tried to save you Jane I'm trying to save you now" Bruce said 

I got up and aimed my gun at him

" is that what you think this is about I don't know what clouds you're judgment worse your guilt or your antiquated seance of morality.. Bruce I forgive for not saving me but why why on God's earth" I kicked the door showing the Jocker tied "is he still alive!" I yelled 

The Jocker laughed I had beaten him earlier he moved closer to me he wouldn't shut up he said something about the crowbar I kicked him he fell I aimed my gun at his face 

"you be has quite has possible or I'll put one in your lap first" I said I aimed at Bruce 

"ignoring what he's done in the past blindly stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled. The thousands who have suffered the friends he's crippled you know, I thought I thought I'd be the last person you ever let him hurt if it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp if he had taken you from this world I would have done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of death worshipping garbage and sent him to hell! "I said

" you don't understand I don't think you ever understood" Bruce said

"what? What you're moral code just won't allow for that? It's to hard to cross that line" I said

"all I ever wanted it be to damned easy to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then end him but if I do that if I allow myself to go into that place I'll never come back" Bruce said

"why I'm not talking about killing penguin or scarecrow or dent him just him and doing it because, because he took me away from you" I said

"I can't I'm sorry" Bruce said 

"well you won't have a choice" I said cocking my gun I tossed it to Bruce he caught it

"I won't" I cut him off

"this is what it's all been about.. This you and me and him now is the time you decide" I said 

I broke the chair and grabbed the jocker by the neck

"if you won't kill this psychotic piece of fealth I will!" I said aiming my gun at The Jocker "if you want to stop me your going to haft to kill me!" I said

"you know I won't" I cut him off

"I'm going to blow his deranged brain and if you want to stop me your going to haft to shoot me right in my face!" I yelled 

Bruce dropped the gun and turned

"its him or me! You haft to decide!" I said he kept walking

"decide now!" I aimed my gun at Bruce 

"him or me decide!" I yelled 

I shot the gun he dodged he threw a bataring in my gun it exploded

"ahh!" I yelled in pain 

I let go of the gun and The Jocker I had set a bomb I hit the trigger 20 seconds Bruce ran to stop it. The Jocker  jumped on top of him he punched The Jocker and grabbed me he ran out the building I had passed out...I saw the Jocker laughing I ran off before Bruce gained consciousness 

Sorry for the long chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's P. O. V 

I laid my head back suddenly I was getting hit by the Jocker I panicked

"get the hell away from me!" I yelled

I  jumped up breathing heavy I came to it was a illusion I face planted I sat back down I thought about Dick I really miss him I would not admit it but I still love him 

Dick's P. O. V 

"what the hell!!" I yelled  after Bruce showed me the video of her from last night

"I didn't know how to tell you" Bruce said

"by showing me!" I said furious 

I stormed out I went home I walked in he sat down on my couch and started crying my girlfriend is alive and has lost her mind  someone nocked I dried  my tears

"come in" I said

Wally and Artemis walked in shit they couldn't tell I was crying I had my sunglasses on thank goodness then I dropped a tear they saw a tear fall from his face

"Grayson" Wally said 

I sat on the couch Wally sat next to him Artemis sat on the arm chair I showed them the picture of Jane without her helmet

"no fucking way that's her!" Wally said Wally showed Artemis she screamed

"that's Jane" Artemis said

"Ra's resurrected her now she wants revenge on Bruce for not killing the Jocker " I said

"I'm sure she doesn't really" I cut Wally off

"she's Redhood so yes she very much not OK" I said

I tried not to but started crying Wally rubbed my back

"this is all my fault" I said

"Grayson that's not true " Wally said Artemis hugged me crying 

Jane's P. O. V 

I decided to join Kori and Roy in there group of outlaws I knocked Kori opened she hugged me tight 

"good to see you" I said not being able to breath she let go Roy walked in

"hey Jaybird" Roy said it was my nickname 

"hey Roy" I said I walked to my room and unpacked 

Months went by my family heard I joined the group I met Damian and Tim I only came home for emergency


	8. Chapter 8

Jane's P. O. V 

It's night alone Roy and Kori went on a date I'm in big trouble I got shot in my leg I have no we're to go and I have no time to get home I'm hiding I know Bruce is looking for me I walked down a alley it was dark I took my helmet off I heard someone jump behind me it was Dick I grabbed my guns and aimed at him

"Nightwing!" I yelled he smiled at me 

I feel my blood boiling he saw my leg bleeding

"Jane your leg " he said worry in his voice 

"I done want your help! " I said

Dick walked closer to me 

"Jane your not going to shoot me" Dick said upset

"why the hell not!" I yelled

"because you love me" Dick said upset 

I started crying he grabbed my hands I tried to move he wouldn't let me he kissed me he still kisses me the same I tried to move he still wouldn't let me go. I dropped my guns he picked me up. Dick took me to his home he laid me on the couch 

"still living here" I said

He was looking for the bandages 

"yup" he said he walked to me 

"got something to drink" I asked 

Dick grabbed a beer for me he gave it to me he cut my pants above my knee

"hey I Iiked those" I said

He rolled his eyes he moved my leg up it hurt he looked

"the bullet went through" he said

He bandaged my leg Dick got up he was looking in the fridge. I drank a lot of my beer I'm a little drunk. Dick grabbed a beer for himself he opened it and drank a lot. I smiled at him he put his beer on the counter 

"I missed that smile" he said 

"Dick can I ask you something" I asked

"what?" he asked 

"d-do you still love me" I asked 

He walked to me he picked me up I wrapped my legs around him I made out with him he walked to the bedroom...

The next day I woke up with Dick on top of me in his room 

"shit" I said 

He was nocked out from his hangover I looked at him he had nothing on I slowly got up and got dressed I had everything on but my shirt I looked for something to eat in the kitchen someone nocked 

"shit" I said

I limped to Dick's room 

"Grayson!" Damian and Tim said

"shit the boys!" I yelled

"whose there!?" Damian said

I ran to Dicks room I fell 

"fuck!" I yelled in pain Dick heard me 

"Jane!?" he said he put his pants on and ran to me 

Damian slammed the door open they saw me on the floor with a brawl and my cut up pants on they were shocked 

"this isn't what it looks like" Dick said

I face planted I layed on the floor Dick grabbed my shirt and gave it to me I put it on Dick helped me up they saw my leg they walked in 

"I got go" Dick said he got dressed and left I huffed

Damian and Tim stared at me I limped to the couch and sat down someone called Damian he answered

"hello Father" he said I quickly looked at him

"please don't" I mumbled

"yeah Grayson went to work just me and Tim are here" Damian said 

I let out a sigh of relief Damian got off the phone

"thanks Dami" I said 

"look please don't tell anyone" I asked

"what happened here stays here" Tim said 

"thanks guys" I said 

I cut the other side of my pants making them shorts I huffed

"so you need a ride to wherever you're living" Tim asked

"I guess I don't remember where my bike is" I said Tim rolled his eyes 

Tim and Damian took me to my house they pulled in

"thanks guys" I said

I got out and shut the door I limped to the house I opened and saw a note

-hey Jaybird Kori and I moved out last night we will keep in touch Kori said she will miss you


	9. Chapter 9

Roy and Kori moved out I got my bike back I stayed in the house. I'm alone at the house I feel like I'm about to throw up. I ran to the bathroom I threw up I started feeling like shit month went by I didn't start my period I'm a little worried. I went to the store and bought a few pregnancy test I came home and walked to the bathroom I took a deep breath and took the test I waited I looked it was positive I threw it I took another the same 

"no no no!" I kept saying I took another the same "shit" I said I started crying 

I sat on the bed called my best friend she answered

"Jane"  

"I really fucked up!" I said crying 

-"Jane!What's wrong?" 

"I'm a fucked up friend but can you please come over to my house I can send you the address" you said

-"I'm coming"  

I texted her my address Artemis came rushing with Wally they nocked I opened 

"hi guys" I said crying

Artemis cried and hugged me Wally joined the hug I let them in they sat down I limped to the couch

"Jane!" they said 

I sat down next to Artemis, Wally was sitting on the arm chair

"a month ago I got shot Grayson took me to his apartment he bandaged my leg he gave me a drink he drank some we were both drunk Grayson picked me up and kissed me he carried me to the bedroom.. Anyway that morning I woke up with Dick on top of me I got up and got dressed Damian and Tim nocked I ran to Dick I fell little shit slammed the door opened Dick helped me up he left for work.. Damian and Tim took me home" I huffed "Roy and Kori moved out I've been alone here" I said 

"so are you and Grayson finally a thing" Wally asked

"that's actually why I called I'm.. I just look in the bathroom" I said 

They got up and looked Artemis screamed Wally was shocked I huffed then I started crying Artemis walked in she sat down I laid my head on her legs and cried she rubbed my hair

"I'm sure you are going to be a wonderful mother" Artemis said

"I tried to kill him how the hell am I going to tell mom and dad.." I shook your head no"Barbara and Bruce they'll probably disown me" I said

"does Dick know?" Wally asked 

I threw a pillow at him

"sorry" Wally said

"I found out hours ago!" I said mad

"maybe you should come stay with me and Wally" Artemis said

"and how well Dick react when he sees me?" I said 

"true look me and Wally will visit and we won't tell Grayson" Artemis said

"what!?" Wally said Artemis glared at him

"fine" Wally said they left

Months later I started showing Wally and Artemis have been visiting me one day I fell asleep on the couch someone called

"hello" I asked tired 

-"the house is empty if you'd like to join me for tea" Alfred said

"look AL I would" he cut me off

-"miss Jane I insist" 

"oh alright" I said hanging up

I got up and went to get dressed I looked in the mirror

"man I'm getting fat" I mumbled

I put on my biggest clothes to hide my pregnant belly I opened the door I got on my bike and rode to the manor I nocked Alfred opened

"hi Alfred" I said he smiled and let me in

"I'll take your jacket" Alfred said

"oh no I'm fine" I said nervous 

I sat down

"so all alone"Alfred asked pouring me a cup of tea

"yeah Roy and Kori moved out" I said

"how have you been miss Jane" Alfred asked giving me the tea I held it and drank some

"good my leg is better I'm guessing the two brats told you" I said  

"they did... Well miss Barbara and Master Bruce had a child" Alfred said 

He put a plate of cookies on the table he sat down with his tea

"really boy or girl" I asked 

"Todd is his name he's 3 now" Alfred said 

I huffed

"you are all alone stay here your family wants you home" Alfred said 

"Alfred we're here!" Barbara said 

Shit I quickly got up

"see ya old man" I said he saw my belly he touched belly 

"how far a long are you?" Alfred asked no shit

I heard them walking in I grabbed a cookie

"bye AL.." I said and ran out

I raced home I went inside I laid on the couch

"you are really making things hard!" I said to my baby


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis came over we were both in the living room I started craving

"dude Arty! I'm so craving fries!" I said she laughed

"well go to the store" Artemis said me and Artemis went to the store 

We walked in I grabbed a buggy and pushed it and got fries 

"you know I hate to say it but I think I need baby shit" I said yawning

"agreed will look do you even know the gender?" Artemis asked 

"no I haven't even been to the doctor" I said 

We both walked to the baby stuff I grabbed gender neutral clothes me and Artemis walked I accidentally bumped into someone it was Barbara

"mom-Barbara!" I said nervous

Artemis quickly stood by my belly and hid the baby stuff 

"Jane!" she said

"hi Barbara" Artemis said 

"hi what are you girls doing here?" Barbara asked

"girls night out" I said

Barbara crossed her arms

"and why are you in the baby department?" Barbara asked

"we were we were Jane?!" Artemis said 

I face planted I grabbed my wallet and handed Artemis money for the stuff

"Artemis take this so I can talk to Babs " I said

Barbara was shocked 

"Jane!?" Barbara said

Artemis left Barbara saw my very pregnant belly she covered her face

"follow me" she mumbled 

I followed her I really fucked Barbara checked out I followed her to the car 

"get in" Barbara said 

I did Barbara got in she drove to the park she parked

"we can talk on the bench" she said 

She opened her door has did I and shut it we sat on the bench Barbara sat in front of me she looked at me 

"who's the father?" she asked

"Grayson" I said

Barbara took a deep breath

"when?" Barbara asked 

"I was in Gotham a few months ago I got shot Dick found me he made me come to his apartment and bandaged my leg.. We were both drunk you can guess we're it went from there" I said

"have you told him" Barbara asked

"no" I said

I tried to fight back tears

"honey!" Barbara said

"sorry" I mumbled 

Barbara held my hand I started crying 

"do you want to tallk about it ?" Barbara asked

I shook my head yes 

" I almost.I.. Killed him..." I had a flash back of asking Bruce to kill me 

"I know I know" Barbara said soft she rubbed my hand 

I cried harder holding my face Barbara got up she sat next to me

"it's going to be ok we will talk to Bruce" Barbara said

"I can't" I said

I'm to ashamed of myself to see him

"Jane you haft to know Bruce loves you" Barbara said

"can you take me to Grayson's I need to at least tell him" I said drying my tears she took me to his house


	11. Chapter 11

Barbara left it started raining I nocked I thought about the my first kiss with Dick he opened he was shocked when he saw my belly

"is that.. are you.. is it mine " he said lost of words

"yes " I said 

Dick let me in there was a long awkward silence 

"I'm so sorry Dick I didn't want to wrap you up into my mess I..I just didn't know how to tell yo" I stopped when he kissed me 

"Jane I want you and the baby alright I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said we both hugged each other Dick laughed a little

"what?"I asked

"the baby kicked me" he said 

I smiled Wally and Artemis nocked

"come in" Dick said Wally opened

"yes thank you the damn secrets are over!" Wally said

"you two knew about this? " Dick asked

"yeah she called us panicking after she found out" Artemis said

"shut up!" I said 

I spent the hole evening with Wally Artemis and Dick. Later Artemis brought the baby clothes and my fries Artemis and Wally left me and Dick were sitting on the couch

"I guess I better go home" I said

"this is home" he said I looked at him

"I said I wanted you both to stay with me" I smiled "did I mention how much missed that smile" he said I leaned on him he rubbed my hair

"why must you care about me" I mumbled

"because I love you your sweet, good hearted, beautiful, strong" he touched my belly "and I know are child will be just has great has his or her mother" he said 

I kissed him I laid on his legs Dick put on a movie that night I fell asleep.. 

Dick's P. O. V 

I laid a blanket on Jane I went to sleep 

Jane's P. O. V 

I opened my eyes and sat up I had really bad back pain Dick walked in

"hey babe" he said I yawned

"hey.. I'll probably go to the doctor and make sure we're OK" I said

"probably smart I got to go to work I'll take the bike and you can take my car" Dick said 

"don't wreck my bike" I said he smirked and kissed me

"I'll see you both after work" he said he kissed your belly and left.. 

I went to the doctor I walked to the woman's room I sat down and waited

"Jane Todd" the nurse said I got up "the doctor well see you now" she said

I walked to the door "we alerted your father" she said

"you what! call him back and tell him it's a miss understanding!" I said she did he wouldn't answer

"shit" I said

I walked in and layed down the doctor looked me over he finshed

"you need to rest has much has you can for the baby's sake and you're own " he said 

"so when am I due" you asked

"month" he said 

Shit that's soon I walked out

"where's my daughter!" Bruce yelled walking in

"no! No! No! shit" I said


	12. Chapter 12

I snuck out a window I got in my car and raced to Dick's I walked in I started crying I turned on the lights Damian and Tim were there I screamed 

"boys!!" I yelled they looked at my belly

"what are you doing here!?" Damian asked

"and why are you pregnant!?" Tim asked they stared at me shocked 

I huffed I dried my tears "well don't yell" I said

"have you told father " Damian asked

"no" I said

"please don't tell anyone" I asked 

"you can't hide forever" Tim said

"yeah look at me!" I said mad 

"why didn't you tell us" Tim asked

I sat down has did Tim and Damian 

"Jane why didn't you tell father and us!" Damian said 

"Damian look you know I want to tell Bruce I just can't" I said 

"why not give me one reason why you can't!" Damian said mad

"Damian!" Tim said I started crying

"because I'm better off dead" I mumbled

Damian sat next to me and hugged me Damian was teary-eyed Tim joined the hug 

"I'm sorry boy's " I said 

"please just tell him " Tim said

I hugged them tight someone nocked I got up and opened it I hid my body behind the door only showing my face it was Bruce

"where the hell have you been!" Bruce asked 

He stormed in and slammed the door he saw my very pregnant belly he shut his eyes

"boys get in the car" Bruce said 

They did we were alone it was quite 

"go ahead say it! say your disappointed in me! how could I be so foolish! I want to hear you say it dammit!" I yelled and started crying he hugged me, we both cried

"I'm sorry" I said 

He dried my tears Dick opened the door he saw us Dick smiled Bruce smacked his head

"I guess I deserve that" Dick said 

3 day's until my due date Dick was asleep with me one night I felt a sharp I'm wet

"shit!" I yelled 

"Jane!?" Dick asked 

"I think my water just broke!" I said Dick ran he turned the lights on the bed was soaked 

"shit!" Dick said he got our bags for the hospital Dick helped me into the car he drove off

Dick's P. O. V

I called Bruce 

-"is she in labor!?" 

"yes were going now!" 

I pulled in Jane screamed in pain  
I took her inside I helped her sit on the wheelchair a nurse came I followed 

Bruce's P. O. V 

Barbara and I drove to the hospital we waited in the waiting room for Jane 

Jane's P. O. V 

After 6 hours of labor I had the baby it was a boy they wrapped the baby in a blanket Dick held him

"Jane he has your hair" Dick said walking to me 

I saw his hair it was black but had a white streak I smiled Dick gave him to me I held him never in my hole life did I ever expect to have a child

"have you thought about names" I asked

"yeah I like Jason and" I cut him off

"no Jason I like Jason " I said looking at him the doctor walked in 

"you can let family back" he said he walked out

Bruce, Barbara, Todd, Tim, Damian, Wally and Artemis came they all held him. Bruce held him I saw him tear up but stopped himself from crying after they left me Dick and Jason were alone I held him Dick laid in the bed with us 

"marry me" he said

"no.." he looked at me shocked "I'm just kidding " I said laughing he let out a sigh of relief he kissed me


End file.
